Morgan's Redemption
by Ayoprincess
Summary: As the future past DLC unfortunately has no dialogue for Morgan's father, I present to you a version for the fatherest of fathers.
Silence. What could the man even say? The shepherds had been cast into some alternate dimension hellscape, to rescue the future children of this world, and Virion had one mission. He was to take out the commander, but he froze. Why would Robin ever...no, he was certain she had no idea; never would his beloved wife knowingly ask such a thing. Never would she ask him to kill their son.

The blue haired duke had just shot his first arrow; it was perfect, almost guaranteed to end his enemy. But at the last second the dark mage turned on his heel, causing the projectile to narrowly miss him, but shatter his headdress instead. The sight left Virion paralyzed mid escape. How could this be...his son, his sweet and innocent child stood as the orchestrator of the attack on the children of his friends. All injurious intent left him as he traipsed over to the only person who mattered at that moment.

"Morgan..." it was all he could say before the boy swiveled to his direction, hand aglow with Goetia.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" it was appearent to the other man that his image was still obscured by the surrounding shadow. Cautiously Virion stepped into view of his kin. For a brief moment he saw fear flash across the boy's eyes, then confusion, but in mere seconds his features contorted with rage and...hurt?

"I won't parley with you. My heart belongs to Grima now. You will not sway me from my master! If you insist on interfering, I swear I will destroy you!" A bluff, in his years as a nobleman they grew easy to spot.

Calmly the francophone approached the trembling boy, surely there was more to this, no son of his would ever betray his people. Was he being threatened? A hostage situation perhaps. The man's theorizing, however, was cut short by a sudden blast of dark magic. Behind him was a smoldering pile of ash; a risen judging from its remnants. Virion redirected his attention to his junior who was now clutching the dark tome with both hands like a lifeline.

"I-I can't let you die, not again...not like this," in the flickering light it was difficult to see, but the quiver of his lip was clear as day to the archer. "Heh...you look and sound just like him...but you're not."

"No, I hail from another world, sent by Naga to rescue this world," how he would love to make light of the situation, alas, the pain that shone in Morgan's eyes stayed his silver tongue. At this point Virion stood no less than an arms-length from his child. "My son, why is it that you attack these people, are they not your dear companions."

Morgan recoiled as his father reached out, "Not anymore I live only for Lord Grima."

"But, why? Surely your mother and I of this world taught y..."

"You forget yourself! You left us, YOU LEFT ME! All alone!" taken aback by his own outburst the boy allowed his head to droop. This wasn't the time, he had thought he'd gotten over this.

With a careful hand placed on the back of his progeny, the blunet led them both to a fairly safe area. Gently, Virion tilted Morgan's head up. He looked so tired, so stressed; he was looking rather thin as well, was he even eating full meals?

"Don't touch me...and don't stare at me like that," he averted his eyes as he swatted the nostalgic touch away, his father always gave him that look when he was...

"I'm not disappointed," the boy's eyes snapped up at the man, how did he know, "you looked like a child who had been scolded...but truly I'm just worried, it appears the me of this world has done you a grave wrong, how so?"

"There's no point in telling you...you...imposter," though his 'insult' was weak it still hurt a little, "Naga's power will not last here and you'll leave us again."

"You must be my son for you are as perceptive as I," Morgan resisted the urge to mimic his father's small smile—he failed, "but maybe I could listen in his stead, there must be something you wish for your father to know."

"I...okay," deep breath, Virion was ready for this, he was prepared for anything his boy had to proclaim,"Why did you leave mother!" Except for that. Why would he ever leave Robin, he loves Robin, "You let her and Lord Chrom go to Grima's table without you, and she...she...she disappeared, because you," he glared at the taller man, "weren't there for her, coward!" There was nothing he could say, even if it wasn't him exactly, he felt pathetic, seeing the tears well up in his son's eyes did not help, "What's worse is after Chrom died no one seemed to care what happened to mother! You didn't even tell me when you learned the truth, you just went on 'protecting' the people like some shell of man."

Caught up in his anger Morgan stamped his foot—just like his mother, "It didn't get any better after the risen stormed the castle and you were face to face with Grima," the boy's gaze softened, "you evacuated everyone, myself included prior to the encounter, but, I snuck off the boat...I couldn't leave the man my mother loved to die." The boys breathing was ragged and his face, red, "But there you were begging for her to stop, begging her to return mother and begging for forgiveness."

Virion stood confused, why would he beg forgiveness from the dreaded beast who took Robin from this world, "You don't know," the boy really did look like his mother, pitying gaze and all, "...mother, is the vessel of Grima." The archer felt his heart stop and his blood run cold. "It's okay I didn't know either at the time, all I registered was father blubbering before mother—again—so of course I came out of hiding."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes...she tried to kill me," his face darkened, "but you stopped her, you begged her to spare me...then she killed you."

"Morgan."

"I told you not to look at me like that; after she killed you her face was soaked with tears and then I knew," a twisted grin stretched over his face, nothing like the ecstatic one the duke was accustomed to,"my sweet mother is still alive and I will stay by her side no matter what, even if it costs the lives of my friends or m..."

Virion couldn't stand it, seeing his precious heir burdened with such grief. It must have been so lonely. He pulled the child into a tight embrace,"Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute."

Morgan struggled weakly to escape, he didn't want this, but, his father's warm squeeze always brought him such comfort. It wasn't long before he gave in and let his tears fall. He couldn't let this go on, this self-pity.

"No, I'm sorry father! It's not your fault, you only stayed behind to protect your people, and me, it was...noble" he had the cutest blush, but the man new it wise not to say as much.

" Votre mère ne voudrait pas ce," speaking in his native tongue was an accident at first, but it seemed to garner a stronger response.

"But, I can't just leave her to suffer alone," his hands were trembling, while serving Grima he sought hope in the tears shed after every serial murder; now they were far less frequent. Maybe it was time to go home.

"Return with us, you'll be safer in our world and with your mother and I again," Morgan fidgeted under his father's tender gaze, he was serious; a chance to be with everyone again was too good. Unfortunately...

"I can't leave this mess I helped create and I can't kill my mother," he raised a hand to stop the taller blunet's next comment, "but maybe I will help my friends again, if they'll have me."

"I'm sure they will," Virion couldn't help but smooth back his son's identically colored hair, to which the boy gave his famed grin, "as for now we have a world to save, let us show these nightmarish fell beasts the power of the fatherest of fathers."

"And the sonniest of sons," the young blunet beamed.


End file.
